Where No Ranger Has Gone Before Transcript
Here is the transcript of Where No Ranger Has Gone Before A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids Where No Ranger Has Gone Before The short begins at the McDuck Manor, ???, ???. Scrooge McDuck: (grunts) Callie Jones: Just one more, Mr. McDuck. you can do it. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Aw, good try! Nicole Northwood: At least he was this close. ???, ???. Tommy Northwood: Maybe the weights are too heavy. try it without the bag of nickels! Scrooge McDuck: The weights aren't the problem, it's the waiting! Gmerl: Waiting? Yoshi: Waiting for what? Scrooge McDuck: A phone call from some people in the movie business. I loaned them some money, and it's due this morning. darn show folk! act like they've got all the time in the... Cody Northwood: Time? what time is it? Gmerl: Well, it's almost four o'clock. Doofus: Yikes! we're gonna miss our show! Emerl: Show? ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hey, Nicole. what's up with your brothers? Nicole Northwood: Well, ???, ???. Callie Jones: Really? Nicole Northwood: Yep. ???, ???. Yoshi: Wow. Callie Jones: Yeah, I didn't even notice that. ???, ???. Tommy Northwood: I get to be Major Courage! Cody Northwood: Come on, bro, You were Courage last time! Tommy Northwood: Okay, Cody, You'll be Major Courage, and Doofus, you're the alien! Doofus: No fair, I'm always the alien. Cody and Tommy: You are not! Doofus: I am too! ???, ???. TV Announcer: Now, it's time for another astronomical adventure with "Courage of the Cosmos"! Boys: Yay! TV Announcer: In our last episode, Major Courage and his crew were hopelessly outnumbered by the Scumazoids. Space Cadet 1: Major Courage, we're hopelessly outnumbered by the Scumazoids! Scumazoid Leader: We have you now, Major Courage. Space Cadet 2: They're firing at us. ???, ???. Space Cadet 2: We're hit! ???, ???. Boys: (gasp) Major Courage: Right! Let's see how you Scumazoids like this! ???, ???. Tommy Northwood: All right! Cody Northwood: Get 'em, Major Courage! Scrooge McDuck: You like that cornball? Doofus: Aw, you sound just like Ratchet. He says Major Courage wouldn't know an asteroid from a... Cody and Tommy: Shh! ???, ???. (phone ringing) Scrooge McDuck: At last! That's my call! ???, ???. Scrooge McDuck: McDuck here! What? ???, ???. TV Announcer: Stay tuned, "Courage the Cosmos" will be right back. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Mr. McDuck, what's wrong? Scrooge McDuck: Those movie people called. Yoshi: That's good. Scrooge McDuck: But they can't repay me in cash. Gmerl: That's bad. Scrooge McDuck: So instead they're giving me MD Studios. Boys: That's great! ???, ???. Scrooge McDuck: It is? Tommy Northwood: Sure! that's where they make Courage of the Cosmos! ???, ???. ???, ???. Sweetie Belle: Oh wow! we're actually gonna meet Major Courage in person! Applebloom: ???, ???. Scootaloo: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Applebloom: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Wow. ???, ???. Ratchet: Aw, come on, you guys, Would you give it a rest! this is all make-believe. Besides, Major Courage is just a big phony. Scootaloo: No way, Ratchet, Major Courage is our hero! Sweetie Belle: That's right! Applebloom: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Never mind, Ratchet. ???, ???. Ratchet: Hmph, well, I bet I could give this space man a few pointers on how a real hero acts. Clank: ???, ???. ???, ???. Yoshi: Look! It's Major Courage! MD Studios Movie Director: OK, Major, this is rehearsal. And action! Major Courage: There's got to be a way. Billions of innocent lives are at stake. Engineering, I need more power. Engineer: Ach! I'm givin' her all I got. Major Courage: Attaboy! ???, ???. Kids: Whoa! Clank: Fascinating. ???, ???. Ratchet: Pfft. Give me a break. ???, ???. Ratchet: Whoa! ???, ???. Major Courage: What was that? ???, ???. Major Courage: This is a closed set! Why are those clowns standing over there? MD Studios Movie Director: Because one of those "clowns" is Scrooge McDuck, and he owns this studio. Major Courage: Like I said, why are they standing over there when they should be sitting? ???, ???. Major Courage: Dollface! Sweetheart! Babycakes, take a load off! ???, ???. Major Courage: Comfy? Good. Hiya, kids, having fun? How's about an autograph? ???, ???. Sweetie Belle: Mine! Applebloom: Me first! Scootaloo: I love you, Major Courage! Cody Northwood: I want an autograph! Tommy Northwood: Me too. Scrooge McDuck: Ahem. Major Courage: You know, SM, I can tell these children love my show, but hey, boss guy what do you think? Scrooge McDuck: I think I'm gonna shut it down. Major Courage: Ugh! MD Studios Movie Crew: Huh? Scrooge McDuck: Your ratings stink. And if the network cancels you, this studio will be worthless to me! Major Courage: Relax! We're behind you all the way! Scrooge McDuck: Good! Because if MD Studios is going to survive, Major Courage is going to need a major overhaul. Major Courage: How major? Scrooge McDuck: Major, Major. Major, first order of business, make this space ship shipshape. Geo. Geo Copperbolt: Yes, sir? Scrooge McDuck: This Geo Copperbolt and his sister, Piper. they're professional inventors. You've got two weeks. Redesign the Starship Phoenix. Make it as real as it can be. Geo Copperbolt: Make it real. Got it. Major Courage: Ah, and what's his job? Scrooge McDuck: Ratchet? ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Major Courage: The Kyzil Plateau? Callie Jones: It's on planet Veldin. He lives there. Yoshi: ???, ???. Ratchet: Yeah. a real pilot, Not some phony fly-boy. Clank: ???, ???. Scrooge McDuck: Come along, lads. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Major Courage: But-but-but-but-but-but. Ratchet: You oughta get that fixed. (laughs) ???, ???. Cutie Mark Crusaders: Bye, Major Courage! Cody Northwood: See you later. Tommy Northwood: So long. Major Courage: Ciao, little buddies. ???, ???. Major Courage: He's gonna give that furry pilot and the little tin can my job! I just know it! And I have a five-year contract. MD Studios Movie Director: Now, don't get excited. Major Courage: Excited? We could lose our jobs, bozo! MD Studios Movie Crew: (screams) Ben: What should we do? Major Courage: We have to get Scrooge on our side. And the best way to do it is to butter up that black haired boy and his friends. And I know just how to do it! ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Orbot: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Yoshi: Mr. McDuck, you oughta see the new sets Geo's built in the last two weeks. Scrooge McDuck: No time for that now, lads. I just want to get this over with. ???, ???. Major Courage: Knock 'em dead, boss, baby. Scrooge McDuck: All right, Geo. Let's take a look. ???, ???. Geo Copperbolt: Behold, the new Starship Phoenix! ???, ???. Crowd: Ooh! Major Courage: Scroogey, the changes you've made are really terrific. I mean it. But before you announce any more changes, I've personally arranged for a special, one-time-only show just for you and these swell kids! Kids: Ooh! Major Courage: And that's not all! Just for being our biggest fans, you each get genuine, authentic Courage of the Cosmos Cosmic Cadet costumes! Kids: Cool! ???, ???. Kids: Reporting for duty, sir! ???, ???. Major Courage: Why don't you go to the director's booth and watch, while I show these tykes a good time? Ratchet: Thanks, but I'll come along with Robbie and the others if you don't mind. Major Courage: Ergh! ???, ???. Major Courage: Love to have you aboard. ???, ???. Clank: Ratchet, are you certain that, ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Major Courage: Hm. I don't know about this. This set seems kinda cramped, you know? Where will all the cameras go? Piper Copperbolt: The director can see every inch of the Phoenix right from here. We've installed automatic cameras throughout the ship, so we can just choose any shot and voila! Ratchet: If you ask me, real heroes don't need cameras and makeup. Real heroes just do their job. Clank: Ratchet, please. Calm yourself. Ratchet: ???, ???. Scootaloo: Don't listen to him, Major Courage. He's just jealous. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom: Yeah, jealous! Callie Jones: (sighs) Yeah, jealous. Yoshi: Umm, yeah. What they said. Major Courage: Face it, Ratchie, baby, Once we're through with this skit, you're gonna be old news. History! Bye-bye! Ratchet: "Bye-bye"? Major Courage: Bye-bye. ???, ???. Ratchet and Clank: (screams) ???, ???. Clank: Ratchet? are you alright? Ratchet: Bye-bye! ???, ???. Clank: Oh my. ???, ???. Yoshi: Where did Ratchet and Clank go? Major Courage: Forget about them! We've got to get started on adventure. ???, ???. Major Courage: Courage of the Cosmos Episode 96! And action! All stations, prepare to launch. ???, ???. Scrooge McDuck: What did you do? Geo Copperbolt: Well, you said make it as real as I could. So I did. ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Ratchet: Aw man, ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: Oh boy. ???, ???. ???, ???. Piper Copperbolt: Hey, Geo. what's happening? Geo Copperbolt: I don't know! I'll try to restart the cameras. Scrooge McDuck: Blow me bagpipes! Look at them. They don't know they're way up in the sky. Hurry, Geo, hurry! We've got to warn them! What's the matter? Don't we have a radio? Geo Copperbolt: Well, yes and no. Scrooge McDuck: Ohh. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Clank: Ratchet, what are you doing? Ratchet: I'm going to override that crazy pilot's controls or he'll steer us right into the flying Egg-Pawns! Clank: ???, ???. Ratchet: Trust me, Clank. ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Scootaloo: Wow! Right through without a scratch! Major Courage: What else? Who's your favorite hero? Kids: Courage! Courage! Major Courage: When he's far or near-o? Kids: Courage! Courage! Major Courage: Who's the guy we cheer-o? Kids: Courage! Courage! Courage! Courage! Courage! Yay! Major Courage: Yup! When it comes to courage, I'm full of it. ???, ???. Serena: Robbie, Look! it's Ratchet and Clank! Major Courage: Swell. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Doofus: Hiya, Ratchet! Where you been? We're having the best time with Major Courage. We pretended we took off, then we steered through special effects robots! He's tons of fun. He is, he really is. Oh, boy! Ratchet: Fun? Don't you understand? We're right on top of the Egg Carrier! ???, ???. Major Courage: Of course we're at the battleship. Where else would we be? Cody Northwood: Yeah, right! We're on top of the Egg Carrier. Tommy Northwood: Uh-huh. What he said. Ratchet: Doesn't that worry you? Major Courage: Look, butt out. These kid's are having a good time. Why make a big deal? Ratchet: Big deal? Listen, if I hadn't steered us through the Egg-Pawns, we'd all be galactic garbage by now! Sweetie Belle: Uh-uh! Major Courage did it! We all saw him! Scootaloo: That's right! A real hero'd never take credit for something somebody else did! Doofus: Yeah! Well, he wouldn't! Ratchet: Listen to me! We've gotta turn this ship around and get home! Major Courage: Nonsense! We never go home until after we meet the aliens. Ratchet: There's no such thing as aliens. Yoshi: Look! ???, ???. Major Courage: No aliens, huh? What do ya call that? Altogether: Ooh! Nice model! Ratchet: Oh boy. ???, ???. Drake: Hey, doc. We've got the Data Squad punks. ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Major Courage: Nice set. But if they're spending this kind of money on the show, I'm gonna ask for a raise. ???, ???. Ratchet: I've got a bad feeling about this. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Sweetie Belle: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Scootaloo: ???, ???. Altogether: We really are in the Egg Carrier! Ratchet: Isn't that what I've been saying? Major Courage: Just like I promised! Adventure! Excitement! Danger! ???, ???. Major Courage: Hi-ya! Hi-ya! How ya doin' in there, Ralph? Robot Butler: Would you come with me, please? Major Courage: Aren't we going to fight? Robot Butler: Not unless you really want to. Major Courage: Oh. Hm, guess that comes later in the show, eh? Robot Butler: This way, please. ???, ???. ---- Dr. Eggman: Orbot! Fetch me the Taser Blaster! Orbot: ???, ???. ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- At the Egg Carrier's dungeon, ???, ???. Scootaloo: How can you eat that stuff? It's greasy and moldy. And I think I saw some of it move. Doofus: Well, other than that, it's not bad. Sure you don't want some? Scootaloo: No, thanks. You go ahead. Doofus: Goodie! Mm! Serena: Oh, Robbie, what are we gonna do? Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Serena. we'll think of something. ???, ???. ???, ???. Yoshi: Whoooa! oof! Donkey Kong: You okay, Yoshi? Yoshi: ???, ???. Major Courage: What kept you? Yoshi: I would have been here sooner, but they weren't done putting my brain through a blender. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Clank: Ratchet! ???, ???. Applebloom: Is he okay? Robbie Diaz: I'm not sure, Applebloom. ???, ???. Clank: Ratchet, Ratchet! please, wake up! Ratchet: (moans) ???, ???. Ratchet: Huh...? Clank? Clank: Ratchet, are you alright? Ratchet: (groans) Yeah, I'm fine... ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: Wait a minute, where's Callie? Is she okay? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. I should have stopped Eggman when I had the chance! Major Courage: Right, sure, fine. Now, it's time for us to escape and defeat the Egg-Pawns! Any suggestions, Cadets? Sweetie Belle: We could disguise ourselves, like you did in the "Prisoners of Floyd" episode! Applebloom: Then we could sabotage their ship like you did in Attack of The Gherkins. Scootaloo: Or, we could just feed them all to Doofus. Gmerl: One of us should play sick so the others can knock out the guard. Major Courage: Oh, come on. Oh, I've got it! We'll use the old sickness ploy! Guard! Guard! Quickly! ???, ???. Robot Butler: Ah. would you care for some dessert? I make a lovely custard with this. Major Courage: No time for that now. Our friend is ill. Yoshi: ???, ???. ???, ???. Major Courage: Yah-yah-yah! Robot Butler: Did you say something? ???, ???. Doofus: Hey! ???, ???. Ratchet and Major Courage: Let's go! ???, ???. Major Courage: All right, give me the gun. Ratchet: Not a chance, pal! Major Courage: Look, for the last time, I'm the star of this show. Ratchet: What are you talking about? What show? ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. We've gotta keep quiet before... Dr. Eggman: Before I find out? Too late. I just did! Yoshi: Yikes! Altogether: (screams) Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Ratchet: Okay, Eggman. What have you done with Callie? Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ???, ???. Egg-Space Ranger: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Ratchet: Stand back, everyone, I'll take care of this guy! Major Courage: No, don't shoot. This is the part where we fight. Ratchet: Are you crazy? Major Courage: No! I'm Courage of the Cosmos! ???, ???. Major Courage: What's the deal, Murray? You're trying to make me look bad? Ick! Egg-Space Ranger: ???, ???. Altogether: (gasp) ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Egg-Space Ranger: Bring it on, ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Sweetie Belle: Major Courage, are you OK? Major Courage: This is no studio! This is real! This is crazy! ???, ???. Major Courage: This face belongs on lunchpails and T-shirts! I gotta get outta here! ???, ???. Cody Northwood: Wait! Tommy Northwood: Stop! Yoshi: Don't leave us behind! ???, ???. Applebloom: We're trapped here! Emerl: Now what do we do? Donkey Kong: Well, we could run! ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: Get them! ???, ???. Data Squad Team: Aah! ???, ???. Ratchet: Quick! This way! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ???, ???. Sweetie Belle: Great work, Ratchet! That gooey stuff shorted-out the door! ???, ???. Doofus: And it tastes good, too! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Piper Copperbolt: ???, ???. Geo Copperbolt: There! Radio's all fixed. Calling Starship Phoenix! aah! Scrooge McDuck: Phoenix, come in! Anybody there? Courage! Major Courage: What? Scrooge McDuck: You're safe! Wait a minute. ???, ???. Major Courage: Back with that mad scientist! He wanted to grind me up into fertilizer! Me, star of stage, screen and television! Scrooge McDuck: I'm warning you, Courage, turn that ship around and get those kids back or you'll never work in this town again! Major Courage: Forget it, McDuck! Remember, I've got a five-year contract. Scrooge McDuck: You you! Geo Copperbolt: Not the radio! ???, ???. Ratchet: (grunts) ???, ???. Clank: Ratchet. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Scootaloo: Hup-two-three-four! Hup-two... ???, ???. Yoshi: What was that? Gmerl: ???, ???. ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Applebloom: ???, ???. If they burn their way out we're finished! Sweetie Belle: ???, ???. ???, ???. Major Courage: (laughs) La-la-la! Safe and sound. Nasty robots tried to hurt me, but I escaped! (laughs crazily) Piper Copperbolt: ???, ???. Scrooge McDuck: If he ever gets home alive, I'll kill him! Geo Copperbolt: Won't be necessary. Look! Major Courage has company! Major Courage: Not again! Not again! ???, ???. Geo Copperbolt: They've got him! ???, ???. Scrooge McDuck: There goes the picture again! Piper Copperbolt: Please. Allow me. So, Piper takes Scrooge's cane and ???, ???. Geo Copperbolt: (sighs) After all that hard work. ???, ???. (glass breaks) Ratchet: Grab on! ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Major Courage: What happened? What's going on? Sweetie Belle: We're going home. Scootaloo: No thanks to you! Applebloom: Yeah! Doofus: We've been saved by real heroes. Ratchet and Clank! Ratchet: OK, guys. Let's make tracks! We've got a city to save! Yoshi: Aye-aye, Captain Ratchet! ???, ???. Donkey Kong: No, no, Yoshi! Canterlot City's not this way! It's that way! Yoshi: Oh. OK. Sorry. ???, ???. Crusher: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- Egg-Space Ranger: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Alright, team. ???, ???. Altogether: Right! ???, ???.